


Sunsets Never Were So Bright

by Samunderthelights



Series: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Dreams, HP Pop Punk Fest 2021, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “Do you remember that summer we spent in California?”"Of course."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188743
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021





	Sunsets Never Were So Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Pop Punk Fest](https://hppoppunkfest.tumblr.com/), and the song used for this story was 'Mayday Parade - Jamie All Over'.

Harry can still hear the sound of the waves crashing when he opens his eyes. He can feel the hot sun burning down on his skin. For a moment still lost in his dream.

But when he sees the empty side of the bed, that happy dream-like memory fades, and he sits up. The room feels cold and empty, as it has done for months. Years even.

He picks up his phone, still remembering Draco’s number from the top of his head, even after all this time.

“Harry?”

“I’m sorry for calling,” Harry says, not entirely sure why he called him in the first place. It’s been years since they ended their relationship. Years since they last spoke.

“It’s fine. How have you been?”

“Do you remember that summer we spent in California?”

A silence follows, and for a moment Harry thinks Draco has hung up, until he hears him sigh.

“Of course.”

“I had a dream about it last night,” Harry says. “About you and me…”

“Why are you telling me this, Harry?”

“I’m not sure,” Harry admits, his hand touching the cold and empty side of the bed. “I miss that Summer. I miss making love to you by the ocean. I miss…”

“Harry…”

“I miss you,” Harry sighs. “I miss us.”

He is waiting for Draco to tell him off for calling him, for bringing this up. But there is no reply. Good or bad.

“Say something, please.”

“Then why don’t we go back to California?” Draco suggests, Harry not entirely sure if he has heard him correctly. “Make new memories?”

“But we… you mean…?”

“I miss you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
